Don't Cry Out
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: Sequel to Deep in My Heart. Tsuzuki and Hisoka have a little outing on their vacation. Where do they go...and what do they do? Warnings? Maybe just as kinky as the first one! but i doubt it....


Title: Don't Cry Out

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Sequel to _**Deep in My Heart**_. Tsuzuki and Hisoka have a little outing on their vacation. Where do they go...and what do they do? Warnings? Maybe just as kinky as the first one!

"That was..._amazing_!"Tsuzuki smiled at a contented Hisoka, who now lay on top of him like a lazy cat. "Which part?" The man asked as Hisoka licked his fingers. Hisoka toyed with Tsuzuki's erect nipple.

"When we did it when the ice cream and whipped cream? Or when we did it with the toys? Or when– " Tsuzuki broke off, moaning at Hisoka's gentle fingers. "Just..._everything_." Hisoka said, his fingers trailing down Tsuzuki's bare chest. "Why...what did you like best?" Hisoka said as his hand caressed Tsuzuki's inner thigh.

The older man moaned as Hisoka's hand caught the man's hand in it's grasp. Tsuzuki held Hisoka's shoulder, raising the child's face to his own. After a tender kiss, Tsuzuki said, "What I liked the most, was that you're the one I get to do this with."

"Oh, Tsuzuki!" The boy breathed, half in flattery, half because Tsuzuki had clasped his hand to the boy's penis. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka breathed again. They had spent the last four days of their vacation in the room, erotically exploring each other.

Hisoka kissed the man, rolling on top of him. Hisoka thrust his erection into Tsuzuki's, enjoying the pleasured moan that the man uttered. They had fucked on virtually every surface in the hotel room.

Hisoka was incredibly tired and unbelievably soar. As the boy toyed with his lover's nipple with his tongue, he recalled once when Tsuzuki asked if Hisoka wanted to be seme. Hisoka shuddered at the memory of himself plunging into a writhing, moaning Tsuzuki.

Later, when asked, he told Tsuzuki he didn't like it. Tsuzuki had laughed. He knew the child wouldn't. Hisoka would always want someone to be in control, to protect him. Hisoka slowly took Tsuzuki's dick into his mouth.

Tsuzuki moaned, arching his back as Hisoka's tongue played with the tip of his dick. The man's hands grabbed hold of the sheets. White-knuckled, Tsuzuki cried, "Oh...Hisoka!" Letting out one more loud moan, Tsuzuki came into the boy's mouth, bucking his hips slightly.

Hisoka smiled, crawling up Tsuzuki's chest to come face to face with his panting lover. Hisoka kissed Tsuzuki. Hisoka smiled. Getting off the bed, Hisoka found his pants. Pulling them on, Hisoka said. "Come on love. Let's get dressed and go for a walk."

Hisoka stepped into the hallway, watching as Tsuzuki did the same, closing the door behind him.

Stepping next to Hisoka, he offered the boy his arm. Hisoka laughed as he locked arms with Tsuzuki. They walked arm in arm out of the hotel, slightly shocked to find it was dark outside.

'Well sure,' Hisoka thought. 'When you spend four days in a hotel room, with a little 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the door, with all the windows and curtains shut, while fucking your brains out, you loose track of time.' Hisoka giggled as he thought to himself.

The older man draped his arm across Hisoka's shoulders. Hisoka's arms went immediately around the man's waist, holding onto Tsuzuki as if he'd disappear. For whatever reason, they wandered near a park type area. They sat on one of the few benches int the area. Tsuzuki noted that it must've been early morning, about 1 or 2 o'clock.

Tsuzuki's hand brushed Hisoka's crotch by accident. For whatever reason, this gave the boy a wickedly erotic idea. Hisoks stood, standing over the man. "Hisoka?" The boy leaned over the confused man, his hands feeling their way up the insides of Tsuzuki's legs.

After nibbling on Tsuzuki's neck and hear, Hisoka hoarsely whispered, "Tsuzuki...let's _fuck._" Hisoka heard Tsuzuki exhaled breathlessly, then swallow hard. "Let's fuck on that playground. C'mon, Tsuzuki. You've always wanted to try new things...right?"

The boy's fingers were gently kneading Tsuzuki's straining cock. The man grabbed Hisoka's shoulders ,pulling the boy in for a passionate kiss. Tsuzuki stood, breaking the kiss. The boy stumbled backward as Tsuzuki kissed his neck.

They found their way to the slide, on which Hisoka laid down. Tsuzuki leaned over the boy, pressing his chest to Hisoka's. The boy scooted up the slide, slowly breaking the kiss. Hisoka strained his neck, tenderly pulling on the amethyst-eyed man's bottom lip.

At the top, Hisoka pulled off his jacket. After throwing it to the floor, near the slide, he heard Tsuzuki climbing the slide as he looked around. Strong and tender arms closed around his waist. The boy squealed as Tsuzuki kissed his neck. The boy could feel his lover's erection push against his ass.

As Tsuzuki pulled at Hisoka's shirt, he noticed the man's shirt ans jacket were missing already. Before he could even look around to find them, his lovers hands were all over him. Moaning, Hisoka reached his hands back between the two of them. Using only his fingertips, Hisoka kneaded the man's cock.

Tsuzuki moaned loudly. The boy turned, pressing their bare chests together. Just before they kissed, the boy pushed Tsuzuki away, walking across the playground's bridge. Once across, Hisoka seductively took off his pants, letting his lover see his strained erection push against his boxers.

Moaning, Tsuzuki crossed the bridge in 3 long strides. Giggling, Hisoka jumped down the few stairs across from the bridge. Tsuzuki chased his frisky lover around to the slide, where Hisoka lay on the slide, his arms crossed behind his head. Hisoka smiled as Tsuzuki slid on top of him.

As they kissed, the older man pulled of is pants, after kicking his socks and shoes off. Hisoka managed to slip put from under Tsuzuki, running over to the rock climbing wall. As Hisoka squealed, Tsuzuki pinned him to the wall. The man trust his erection to Hisoka's, smiling as the boy moaned loudly.

Tsuzuki kissed down the boy's chest, pausing to play with the boy's nipple. As Tsuzuki got close to the boy's dick, Hisoka whispered in a hoarse voice, "Not here." Tsuzuki watched in disappointment as the teen turned and climbed the rock wall. Groaning, Tsuzuki followed. Once they returned to the bridge, Hisoka nearly toppled Tsuzuki.

Kneeling, the teen kissed the fabric that held the man's straining erection. Gently, Hisoka pulled the material down the man's legs. Once Tsuzuki had stepped out of them, Hisoka's mouth enclosed Tsuzuki's throbbing member. The man moaned, his hips bucking slightly. Hisoka teased the tip with his small tongue.

Tsuzuki's hands buried themselves in Hisoka's hair as he threw his head back, moaning loudly. Just before Tsuzuki's passion exploded into white hot heat, Hisoka's mouth released him. Tsuzuki nearly toppled over, grabbing the railing for support. Groaning, the man asked. "Wh-why'd you stop?!" Hisoka took Tsuzuki into his arms, pulling he man on top of him on the bridge.

"Here." Hisoka whispered in a husky voice. Smiling Tsuzuki kissed down the boy's chest. Once he arrived at the waistband of the boy's boxers, his hands quickly found their way under the material. Tugging them down, Tsuzuki said, "I love you, my darling." Hisoka smiled. "Like wis- AH!"

Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki's mouth came down on his cock. "Tsuzuki! I'm going to- !" Tsuzuki's mouth left him. Hisoka's hands groped for something to grab onto. Tsuzuki kissed the boy's chest. Kissing the boy tenderly, we said, "Ready?"

Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki licked his fingers before pushing them deep inside Hisoka. Hisoka moaned and writhed under Tsuzuki's touch. Pulling his fingers out, he pushed himself gently into Hisoka.

Hisoka gasped loudly. 'Gods...Tsuzu– " Tsuzuki's mouth covered Hisoka's as the man thrust deeply into Hisoka. "Don't...Don't cry out, Hisoka." Hisoka gave his lover a puzzled look as Tsuzuki pulled out of him, roughly pushing back in.

Hisoka gasped at the sensation, bringing both hands to his mouth. The boy moaned into his hands as Tsuzuki picked up speed. Breathing deeply, Hisoka's hands groped for something to hold onto. Tsuzuki's hands found their way to Hisoka's. Leaning over, the man kissed the emerald-eyed boy.

Hisoka turned his head abruptly, breaking the kiss. Hisoka couldn't get him breathing under control. Then finally, starting off slowly, it hit him. Gently creeping up his cock as Tsuzuki pushed into him vigorously. Then it crawled up the boy's spine, making him throw his head back.

Tsuzuki's hand found it's way to Hisoka's hard member. As the man pumped at his cock, Hisoka couldn't help noticing, as he held in his own moan, that Tsuzuki hadn't uttered a pleasured sound the whole time.

Then it his Hisoka at full force. He moaned loudly as he arched his back. "Tsuzuki!" He cried loudly, over and over again. Tsuzuki smiled, moaning loudly as he threw his head back in a low, throaty moan. Hisoka came into his lover's hand, panting furiously.

Thrusting deeply into Hisoka a few more times, Tsuzuki rode out his own orgasm. Collapsing onto Hisoka, he gently kissed his small lover. "Ugh _gods_ Hisoka. I love you so much..." Tsuzuki breathed against Hisoka's lips. The boy's hands trailed up the man's slick back.

His fingers entangled themselves in the man's hair. Hisoka closed his eyes. " I love you too. Forever..." Tsuzuki tenderly kissed the boy's neck. "Come on, my darling." The man said in a tired voice. "We need to get back to the hotel." Hisoka nodded wearily. A nice sleep would be much deserved...

Once the couple had located their cloths, they headed back to the hotel. Tsuzuki had his arm draped over the boy's shoulders, Hisoka's arms around the man's waist. They walked in silence, simply treasuring each other's company.

Once back in their room's Tsuzuki collapsed onto the bed. Crawling over the exhausted man, Hisoka breathed, "Well, my love. I'm going to go take a shower." After kissing the man tenderly, Hisoka crawled off the man and into the huge bathroom in their suite. Once naked, Hisoka opened the glass door to the huge shower. Hisoka squealed in delight as Tsuzuki's strong arms enclosed around his waist.

"What're you waiting for?" The man asked in a husky voice. "Turn on the water already." Hisoka turned the water on before turning back to Tsuzuki. Turning in the man's arms, Hisoka kissed the underside of the man's jaw. Tsuzuki whimpered slightly as he pushed Hisoka into the shower.

Laughing slightly, Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki to him. "I thought you were exhausted, my dear." Tsuzuki pressed his lover into the wall. "Who can sleep when you're around?" hisoka giggled as Tsuzuki kissed down his chest, his fingers toying gently with his nipples. Between laughs, Hisoka said, "Tsuzuki, when I said 'I'm gonna shower' I didn't mean 'let's have sex!'."

Tsuzuki smiled, coming face to face with his young love. After a brief kiss, Tsuzuki said, "To late. I'm already horny." Hisoka let out a short laugh. "I can see that." He said as his hands trailed down Tsuzuki's chest.

Tsuzuki moaned as a soft, wet hand clasped onto his erection. "Hisoka!" Hisoka smiled as Tsuzuki threw his head back into the warm spray. Hisoka felt himself harden even more as he saw his gorgeous lover.

The man pressed Hisoka into the wall. "Ah! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said as the man crushed him. The boys moaned as his partner's chest slid down his as the man knelt. Hisoka threw his head back as Tsuzuki's wet mouth enclosed on his erection.

Before long, Hisoka felt that same slow, creeping sensation of pleasure. It crawled slowly up his back, before exploding in his chest, ringing most loudly in his nipples. Hisoka bucked his hips as pleasure exploded in his dick. The boy came swiftly into the man's mouth.

Tsuzuki smirked as he released Hisoka from his mouth. After a dwelling kiss, Tsuzuki said, "_Now_ I'm tired." As proof, he yawned deeply. Turning off the shower, Hisoka said, "Then lets go to sleep." Hisoka chuckled. "No sex- I mean it." Tsuzuki laughed as he pressed Hisoka to the wall.

"I'll try. It's hard to keep my hands off you." Tsuzuki breathed against Hisoka's lips as his hands felt their way over the boy's chest. The pair got out of th huge shower. Grabbing a towel, thw man towel dried his small lover, then himself.

Offering the child his hand, Tsuzuki led Hisoka to bed. Hisoka laid in Tsuzuki's protective grasp. "Hey, Tsuzuki?" The man was idly playing with the boy's hair. "When we were...y'know...on the bridge...why did you tell me not to cry out?" There was a long silence as Tsuzuki thought."Well...this is gonna sound strange...but I like how you cry my name."

Hisoka kissed Tsuzuki's bare chest. "That's sweet." The boy said after a short silence. Tsuzuki nodded. Yawning, he said, "Let's go to sleep, my darling. There's more I'd like to do in the morning." Hisoka smiled, laughing softly. "You're such a perv!" Tsuzuki pouted. "Am not."The man said. Between laughs, Hisoka said, "Good night my love."


End file.
